Heartbroken
by Mark of CTown
Summary: /One shot/ But Miley would never love Oliver like she did... please read and review!


_**Heartbroken**_

Lilly waited by the phone, her eyes constantly checking the clock. 10:30 PM. Why hadn't Miley called her yet? She had promised that once the date was over, she would call her. Lilly sighed loudly. There was only so many more minutes that she could stand before she burst into tears.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Lilly jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone. "HELLO!" she screamed loudly into the receiver.

"Ow, Lilly! Are you trying to make me go deaf or something?" Miley asked, slightly irritated.

"Sorry. How was it?" Lilly asked. "The...the date?" She was hoping that it had been horrible.

"Well, I never thought I would be saying this, but I had a great time. Oliver is just...wonderful," Miley answered, happiness apparent in her tone of voice.

Lilly felt her heart sink, sitting down on her bed as the tears slowly rushed to her eyes. "...yeah," she replied. "I know he is. Listen, I think I better -"

"Wait! Hold on a sec! Oliver wants to talk to you!" Miley responded. Lilly was about to respond that no, that it wasn't necessary, when she heard Oliver's voice on the phone.

"Lilly! Thank - you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me to get up the courage to ask Miley out! Tonight was a blast! I don't what I can do, but I owe you one! I love you!"

Lilly's heart dropped even further. She tears started to drip slowly down her face when she heard Miley's voice on the other end of the line.

"You know what he means," she said.

Yeah. She knew what he meant.

"Lilly?" Miley asked after a moment. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Lilly said, trying to make it sound like she wasn't crying.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked after a moment. "You sound upset."

"No!" Lilly answered quickly. "I'm just...tired, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll let you go then. See you tomorrow Lilly!"

"Bye Lilly!" Oliver screamed from somewhere in the background.

"Bye guys," she mumbled as she placed the phone down in the cradle.

She paused a moment to pull her legs up to her chest before finally allowing her self to sob. Her heart was aching inside her, aching for only one thing. Oliver. Oliver who now belonged to Miley.

Lilly didn't know why she had helped him when he asked her. She had known what the consequences would have been for her. She had known that Miley would say yes. But she didn't know why she had agreed, why she had allowed her heart to get crushed by someone who had no idea what he was doing to her. Maybe it was because she cared so much about him. She wanted to see him happy.

And even through her pain, she had stood by Oliver in school earlier and watched at a distance as Oliver asked out Miley. She was there, feeling her heart getting ripped in two as Miley agreed to the date. She had felt the tears rush to her eyes even then.

Lilly's heart had never been broken before. It was something she just wasn't used to.

And yet, she had been setting herself up for it. She knew that Oliver was crazy for Miley. And once in secreacy, Miley had even admitted that she was falling for Oliver.

But Miley would never love Oliver like _she_ did. Lilly had known him almost her entire life, having gone to school with him since they were small. They had thousands of memories more than they had with Miley. Yet, all it took was one girl to move into their life and take Oliver away from her.

But Lilly knew she couldn't remain mad at them. It was her fault, too. Maybe if she had actually showed her emotions to Oliver instead of keeping them locked up inside and hidden undearneath falseness, then _maybe_ things would be different.

Maybe Oliver would have fallen for _her_ instead.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Well, I finally finished this rather short 'Hannah Montana' fanfiction. I'm happy to state that it's one of the few that centers around Lilly as the main charcter. It is also the first one that I know of where Lilly has feelings for Oliver.**

**I only wrote this because I was getting tired of all the Hannah - Miley/Oliver stories that have taken over this section. Yeah, I know that that will probably be what happens in the TV show in the long run, but I wanted this to be diverse. I wanted Lilly to like Oliver. I wanted everyone know that there is a possibility for other pairings aside from Hannah - Miley/Oliver. **

**Well, thank - you for taking the time out to read this story!**

**Review!**


End file.
